Presoltos/Transcrição
Aurora está no topo do castelo ''— No último episódio de Drama Total O Castelo Assombrado! — ''Aurora, usando um bastão, faz o telão mostrar cenas do episódio anterior enquanto fala. — Tivemos uma corrida de cavalos onde Vicky virou uma égua, Damian conquistou o coração de um burro e Eliott o de uma máquina. No fim, devido a um “acidente”, Eliott acertou meu lindo rosto e foi automaticamente eliminado por “tendências assassinas!”. E hoje, teremos um desafio espontâneo a qual nenhum dos competidores esperava, aqui em DRAMA! TOTAL! O CASTELO ASSOMBRADO! May volta para o quarto dos Golfinhos e após ela entrar a câmera dá um zoom que mostra os outros participantes sentados no chão, de pijamas, conversando sobre a eliminação de Eliott. Alguns dizem que ele foi o culpado pelo incidente e outros dizem que suspeitam de alguma coisa. — Eu acho que ele foi o culpado. Ele fez o robô, não tem como alguém ter sabotado ele. — Law afirmou a seu time, mas Lizzie rebateu seu comentário. — Acorda Law! O Eliott não é burro, ele já construiu muitos robôs ótimos! Saberia disso se ouvisse o que nós conversamos nos debates noturnos, que aposto que você só sabe que existe por que eu acabei de falar! — Lizzie bufou e cruzou seus braços enquanto falava. — Algo ou alguém sabotou o Eliott. — Foi a Vicky! — May disse enquanto se sentava com os outros. — Ela abriu os circuitos do robô e usou o celular para fazer o sistema quebrar ou criar algum tipo de interrupção, depois voltou para perto dos outros e se fez de santa. — Não pode ter sido a Vicky! Ela e a maioria das Borboletas são muito burras, só Penny, Sakina e Todd se salvam. — Lizzie tentou argumentar, mas se deu conta de algo. — Mas pensando bem, até agora estamos muito isolados. Só interagimos com nós mesmos e os outros times não avançam, Penny e Rocky são a única exceção. A gente não sabe muito sobre ninguém dos outros times. — Nunca tivemos tempo... — Catherine, pela primeira vez em três dias, se junta a conversa. — Nos dois primeiros dias os Gorilas estavam presos... no porão... E as Borboletas passavam muito tempo brigando para tentar interagir conosco... — Ela diz, mas rapidamente volta ao seu silêncio natural. — Cathy está certa. — Rocky sorriu para Catherine e apoiou a mão em seu ombro. — Vamos aproveitar qualquer chance de interagir com eles a partir de agora. Se a Vicky realmente é má e May está falando a verdade, então ela tem que ir. Temos um pacto? — Ela estende a mão. No confessionário — Eu não sei se quero me juntar ao pacto, mas é meu time. E se eu quero continuar no jogo, se eu realmente quero ajudar minha família, tenho que ajudar meu time! — Catherine coloca suas mãos no peito em insegurança e o confessionário acaba. — Estamos... — Catherine coloca sua mão sobre a de Rocky. Lizzie, Law, Troye e May fazem o mesmo e todos trocam um sorriso. No confessionário — Nunca me senti tão bem no meu próprio time! Agora eu tenho uma aliança definitiva e vou derrubar minha nêmesis, tem algo melhor que isso? — May sorri e faz um gesto de vitória com seus braços, terminando o confessionário que corta para o quarto das Borboletas. Vicky entrou no quarto das Borboletas e Violette estava pintando as unhas de Hillary na cama enquanto Todd arrumava o cabelo na penteadeira rosa, assim que ela entrou todos começaram a encará-la. — Perderam alguma coisa por acaso? — Ela perguntou em um tom confuso e rude, fazendo com que todos voltassem a continuar o que estavam fazendo. — Eu pensei ter sido clara quando disse que a mão que toca nessa penteadeira é uma mão morta. — Vicky disse enquanto empurrava Todd, que caiu no tapete. — Por que você está comendo uma barra de cereal a essa hora da madrugada? — Violette perguntou enquanto olhava para Vicky, quase borrando as unhas de Hillary. — Como assim? Essas barras são super nutritivas, elas devolvem o intestino ao funcionamento normal e eliminam o estoque de gordura. — Ela disse persuadindo Violette com uma voz meiga, ingênua e angelical, seguida de uma mão pressionada contra o queixo formando uma expressão assustada, e ao mesmo tempo, dócil. — Bom... Então eu quero uma também! — Violette disse com um sorriso agradável que foi rapidamente correspondido e correu até a cozinha, quase derrubando os esmaltes no colchão. — Ei, mas e as minhas unhas? Da próxima vez eu vou ler duas vezes antes de assinar um contrato de reality show que não tenha manicures e pedicures. — Hillary disse abatida enquanto escorregava lentamente pela cama. — Eu vi o que você fez, acha que eles não vão perceber? — Todd perguntou enquanto se levantava e limpava os resíduos de pelos que grudaram em seu pijama. — Não, eles são muito tapados pra perceberem... — Ela retorceu os olhos e assoprou a franja que estava cobrindo sua visão. — e mesmo que percebam, eles precisariam de provas pra conseguir algum resultado. — Vicky disse em um tom vitorioso e com os braços abertos enquanto caía levemente de costas contra cama. — Já parou pra pensar que alguma das câmeras pode ter flagrado você alterando os circuitos? Você seria expulsa não só por sabotagem como por trazer um aparelho eletrônico de fora. — Você não pode ir saindo por cima de todas essas regras, isso é... — Hillary olhou para os lados e ficou paralisada por segundos tentando encontrar a palavra certa. — desonesto. — Desonestidade? Acha mesmo que eu vou sequer levar em consideração ordens de uma velha cheia de plástica e toxina botulínica que acha que investindo no look vai conseguir ficar mais jovem? Filha, é hora de acordar. — Vicky disse enquanto estalava o dedo várias vezes na direção de Hillary, que se escondia aos poucos dentro da coberta. — Você sabe que ela está vendo tudo pelas câmeras, certo? — Todd perguntou com os braços cruzados e uma expressão assustada com a audácia. — Não está não, eu desviei o sinal das câmeras com o celular e desativei todos os áudios, desse jeito ela não pode espionar e nem nos alertar pelos alto-falantes. Espero que a Aurora goste da bandeira LGBT, porque a única coisa que ela vai ver agora vai ser uma tela colorida. — Que que isso hein? Será que estamos aqui com uma agente especial do FBI? — Todd disse enquanto ria com a mão na boca e Vicky acompanhava com uma risada antagônica. — Vocês são piores que os Gorilas... — Hillary disse enquanto se escondia completamente debaixo da coberta. — Falando nisso, onde estão Bethany, Penny e Sakina? Essas imbecis estão muito próximas pro meu gosto. — Vicky perguntou enquanto olhava para todos os cantos do quarto e não as encontrava. — Elas saíram já faz algum tempo e até agora não voltaram. — Todd disse enquanto se apoiava na parede. — Todos sabemos o que elas estão fazendo. — Hillary disse, colocando seus olhos para fora da coberta. A cena corta para Logan, em seu pijama, na cozinha. Ele abria a geladeira e pegava leite, misturando com cereais em um pote e sentando-se à mesa para comer, sem acender as luzes e com a única iluminação sendo a grande e majestosa janela. Ele se sentou na borda direita, comendo em grandes mordidas. Sua refeição é interrompida por vozes baixas e irreconhecíveis soando na escuridão, mexendo com sua mente e o assustando. As vozes começavam a tomar forma enquanto Logan mantinha a guarda e levantava-se lentamente. As vozes passavam a tomar sentido e formar palavras curtas e grossas como “ódio”, “terror” e “morte”. Logan tremia a cada sussurro e perguntava freneticamente o que estaria ali, mas sem respostas concretas. Uma frase finalmente se materializou nas sombras, com uma voz feminina, mas ainda grossa que atordoava os ouvidos de Logan. — Como temos inveja de você... As vozes tomavam mais forma ainda, agora criavam longos discursos amedrontadores. Logan ouvia, paralisado de medo a um grande depoimento nas sombras. — Você é tão... perfeito... — A voz se tornava três de uma única vez, todas sincronizadas. — Tão inteligente, único e especial... Você é o único perfeito aqui... — As vozes dão uma risadinha, mas voltam a falar, agora com um leve toque de sarcasmo. — Todos são tão defeituosos... seus colegas de equipe são brutos, principalmente... seu irmão. Todos esses competidores... negros, LGBT, problemáticos... todos querem ser... — Olhos vermelhos se geram dentro das sombras olhando diretamente para Logan. — Mas... você também é imperfeito, Logan. Você é... gay! Bethany, Penny e Sakina, usando mantos brancos e maquiagens demoníacas pulam das sombras diretamente em Logan, a qual os gritos ecoam pelo castelo e pela floresta enquanto o mesmo corria. As três garotas riam e tiravam seus mantos, dando “toca aqui” umas nas outras e removendo as maquiagens, revelando três meninas normais de pijama. Logan volta ao seu dormitório, ofegante e ainda tremendo, atordoando seus colegas de equipe. — Menino, cê tá doido? — Pepper, em seu pijama, pergunta para Logan enquanto se aproxima do mesmo. — Ou só tomou um SUSTO? — Ela ri freneticamente, junto com todo o time. — Foram vocês! Como você sabia? — Sua raiva sobrepõe seu cansaço e ele rosna enquanto fala, remanescente da sua respiração ofegante. — Foi todo mundo. As meninas sugeriram e nos só sabíamos onde não estar. E tava meio óbvia pelo jeito que você agia, lindo. — Pepper, enquanto fala, coloca sua mão fechada em sua cintura enquanto faz gestos com a outra. — Oh, seu segredo foi jogado na TV mundial, pode parar de esconder agora! — Tigre disse, com suas pernas esticadas em sua cama, lendo um livro. No confessionário — Vocês devem achar estranho eu estar lendo um livro, mas aquele papo de “mim ser índio” é coisa de desenho animado! Eu tenho até facebook! — Ele coloca as mãos para o alto e ri. Ele então a coloca nas pernas. — É “Black Panther”. — Ele cora. — É que eu sou marimber... — O confessionário acaba. Os alto-falantes soam com a voz de Aurora. — Olá competidores, só venho avisar que as portas dos seus quartos estão FECHADAS! Vocês não podem mais sair! E sabe o que mais? Se assustem e corram como crianças por que... — As luzes dos quartos se apagam. — ACABOU A LUZ! HAHAHA! Ninguém se move e continuam relaxados, apenas Tigre fecha seu livro após marcar a página. — Então é assim? Estagiários, soltem as baratas voadoras siamesas! Todos se levantam com medo e começam a correr desesperadamente, enquanto gritavam. As vozes de seus colegas de equipe iam se distanciando e eram substituídas pro novas vozes, as luzes se acendiam novamente e todos estavam misturados em quartos diferentes, um vulto das paredes se fechando foi visto por todos após as luzes se acenderem. — Bem-vindos ao desafio de resistência! Vocês terão que passar o maior tempo que conseguirem nos quartos, o último a sair leva a vitória ao seu time! Boa sorte! Todos arquejam em choque, devido ao pouco número de faces conhecidas. — Então, você ficou preso com as negras, não foi, Logan? — Penny pergunta, com sarcasmo para Logan. — Me desculpa por falar isso... É que... — Ele tenta falar algo, mas é rapidamente interrompido. — Não existe "é que" que possa justificar esse ato! Isso foi nojento e desprezível e você deveria se envergonhar! — Catherine, finalmente fala algo com confiança, quebrando seu silêncio. — Isso foi inesperado... — Damian diz enquanto olha para Catherine. — Mas, ela está certa! Como você ousa falar coisas tão horríveis quantos essas? — Mas eu... — Cala a boca! — Todos gritam ao mesmo tempo. No confessionário — Isso vai ser uma longa noite... — Logan suspira e o confessionário acaba, cortando para o segundo quarto. — Troye, você ficou sabendo que desenvolveram um protótipo de robô movimentado a radiação solar no Japão? Eles usaram um material que deixe a pele maleável parecida com a pele humana, mas apesar de todo o trabalho, é preciso de muita energia solar pra fazer com que ele ande por minutos. — May tentou puxar assunto para ver se o tempo passava mais rápido. — Os japoneses estão levando a criação de robôs muito a sério, eles produziram mil unidades para que fossem comercializadas em apenas um minuto. Construíram um robô chamado "Pepper" que mede mais de um metro e pesa por volta de trinta quilogramas e a principal capacidade é reconhecer emoções. — Troye respondeu e os dois sentaram em uma cama para conversar. — O que estão falando sobre mim? — Pepper correu para escutar a conversa mas com a visão distorcida devido a iluminação do quarto acabou tropeçando em uma pilha de bolsas e caindo em uma das camas. — Ei, tome cuidado! — Violette disse preocupada. — Toddy estas são as bolsas que eu comprei mês passado — Ela disse aproximando a pilha de bolsas entre eles, que estavam sentados com as pernas cruzadas no chão. — Gucci, Miu Miu, Louis Vitton, Prada e a mais trabalhosa, Chanel. A Soho Disco Bag da Gucci é a bolsa do momento, ela tem uma infinidade de cores diferentes e... — Ela parou de falar por um tempo e ficou só piscando. — Eu já te falei que tem uma variedade de cores diferentes? Enquanto May e Troye conversavam sobre tecnologia e mecanismo, Pepper tentava interagir com Todd e Violette, Hillary e Lizzie estavam debaixo das cobertas tentando digerir que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. — Se eu te contar um segredo, você promete que não conta pra ninguém? — Hillary perguntou e Lizzie balançou a cabeça com um gesto de "sim", Hillary colocou uma das mãos para fora do cobertor e mostrou seu celular: um Iphone S6 Rosa Dourado. — Como você comprou isso? A Apple anunciou oficialmente o lançamento em uma coletiva de imprensa no Bill Graham Auditorium não faz muito tempo, é uma raridade. — Lizzie disse boquiaberta enquanto olhava por todos os lados do celular, Hillary enfiou a mão dentro de uma bolsa que carregava e tirou vários produtos de maquiagem. — A Benefit multiplicou seu Hoola em outras funções, o Doo the Hoola Beyond Bronze kit é praticamente o paraíso dos cosméticos com um toque tropical! O Dew the Hoola Liquid Bronze que é um bronzeador líquido e o Lipgloss Hoola, pra dar aquele bronze labial e deixar seus lábios mais volumosos. — Hillary disse enquanto ia mostrando os produtos lentamente para Lizzie, que estava encantada, depois Lizzie começou a explicar para Hillary sobre os eventos de cosplay e os roleplays no qual ela participava e as duas nem viam o tempo passar. No quarto três, todos parecem estar entediados devido a falta de assunto ou de interação mútua. Vicky começa a berrar e reclamar de como aquilo era chato e Sakina decide reunir todos em uma roda “da diversão”. — Como isso funciona? — Tigre perguntou. — Eu não sei. A gente podia jogar algum jogo... que tal verdade ou desafio? Eu nunca joguei! — Parece bom pra mim! — Law diz enquanto tira sua pantufa. — A gente pode usar isso como garrafa. Eu começo! — Ele gira a garrafa, que para em Tigre. Enquanto os outros estavam se enturmando com a brincadeira, esqueceram que estavam participando de uma competição, eis que foi a hora perfeita para Vicky agir. Ela entrou debaixo de uma das cobertas e abriu um aplicativo em seu celular que podia controlar as paredes e os mecanismos do quarto, mas era preciso inserir uma senha. Antes que pudesse tentar qualquer coisa algo ou alguém a puxou pelo pé. — O que você está tentando fazer? — Vicky pergunta irritada enquanto olha para a pessoa que a puxou, Bethany. — Você achou mesmo que iria sair impune depois de me derrubar na escadaria? — Bethany perguntou e todos os outros que estavam interagindo se assustaram e desviaram a atenção do jogo, Luke e Tigre precisaram parar a discussão antes que elas levassem a derrota de seus times. De repente o barulho de algum aparelho eletromagnético pode ser ouvido em todos os quartos, eles começaram a esfriar com a temperatura ficando abaixo de dezesseis graus Celsius negativos, em poucos minutos, esfriou tanto que uma fumaça branca começou a subir em todos os quartos deixando todos os competidores trêmulos, uma risada de Aurora pode ser ouvida e logo o barulho parou. — Que frio... — Catherine tremia com suas mãos nas axilas, tentando as aquecer. — Eu nunca senti um frio tão forte assim... — Vamos ficar juntos, quem sabe contato físico resolva o problema? — Damian sugeriu, todos os outros estavam se tremendo e trocaram olhares para ver se alguém concordava, mas apenas omitiram. — Damian, isso é ridículo! — Rocky disse enquanto se tremia encostada na parede. — Você realmente quer agir com rebeldia e enfrentar o frio? Vamos logo nos juntar. — Damian disse, abrindo os braços e se aproximando dela. Ela aceita com relutância e Catherine e Penny se juntam ao abraço, Logan tenta, mas é detido. — Você não merece isso! — Por que vocês não me dão uma chance de explicar? Eu estou arrependido, eu juro! — Ele disse, tremendo. — Eu realmente tenho uma justificativa e eu posso dar se me derem chance. — Então vai! Quero ver qual lorota você vai jogar na nossa cara. — Penny, abraçando os outros, contesta Logan. — Tudo bem... — Ele suspira e começa a contar sua história. — Luke e eu não fomos criados juntos, nosso pais são divorciados. Após o julgamento, cada um ganhou a guarda de um dos filhos, eu fiquei com meu pai. O problema é que, meu pai é um grande preconceituoso e me ensinou a vida toda que ser negro é um defeito, ser LGBT é um defeito e ser diferente é um pecado mortal. Eu nunca liguei pra isso e segui minhas próprias decisões em segredo, com medo de ser julgado por ele e levar punições. Ele me treinou pra ser um monstro e eu tive que agir como um durante todo o meu tempo na competição. Agora, ele sabe de tudo e minha mãe também, e quero que saibam também que odeio ele e que queria viver com minha mãe, que é um anjo que sou forçado a viver afastado. É isso... Vocês entendem? — Ele fica cabisbaixo a cada palavra que dá, mas, em resposta, é abraçado pelos outros com força. — Eu entendo você. — Todos falam ao mesmo tempo, surpreendendo uns aos outros e trocando risadas. A cena muda para o segundo quarto. — Nós precisamos pegar todos os cobertores, travesseiros e coisas felpudas que vocês encontrarem, criaremos uma cabana e ficaremos juntos. Quanto mais nós formos formando camadas de calor e massa corporal, mais rápido isso vai nos aquecer. — Troye disse enquanto levantava o dedo indicador com dificuldade, logo, todos os outros começaram a pegar travesseiros e edredons e entregar. — Bolsas são felpudas? — Violette perguntou enquanto carregava todas as suas bolsas nas duas mãos, ela ficou parada até ser empurrada por Todd e se juntar com outros no meio do quarto, onde iriam construir a cabana. Troye e May amarraram os cobertores entre as camas e colocaram os travesseiros sob o chão, Pepper e Todd cobriram a parte superior com os edredons e eles ficaram presos dentro da cabana aconchegante, apesar de o frio ter diminuído eles ainda estavam com frio devido a quantidade de ar que ficou presa dentro da cabana. — Isso é um ar condicionado? — Pepper perguntou trêmula, ela mal conseguia emitir as palavras já que seus dentes não paravam de trincar. — Não se parece com um climatizador de ar, nem com um ventilador e nem com um ar condicionado. Deve ser algum mecanismo instalado entre as paredes que diminua a temperatura, mas ele deve estar tão escondido que nós nem o percebemos. — May disse e logo permitiu que Troye pudesse concluir. — Não acho que seja algum aparelho instalado entre as paredes mas sim entre o teto, é óbvio. Aurora está controlando as paredes e todas as funções desenvolvidas dos quartos pelo tablet, a opção mais provável é que ela tenha usado alguma coisa como água com um aparelho de reciclagem e gelo para deixar o ar ambiente úmido e frio que se espalhe pelos quartos, e como a nossa visão está embaçada devido ao posicionamento da iluminação, faz parecer que a fumaça vem de baixo e não de cima. — Troye disse, solucionando a questão. — E como nós vamos desativar ou desinstalar, remover ou qualquer que seja a palavra pra isso parar? — Todd perguntou enquanto estava sendo abraçado por Pepper e Violette, ambas ainda trêmulas. — Nós precisaríamos invadir o sistema central, ou seja, achar algum modo de encontrar a opção no tablet de Aurora que parasse de espalhar o ar, mas pra isso nós precisaríamos de algum aparelho eletrônico ou algum objeto do tipo, o que é impossível encontrarmos aqui. Hillary e Lizzie que estavam sentadas com os joelhos esticados uma do lado da outra estavam escutando a conversa, imediatamente após escutar o que Troye contou, Hillary teve uma ideia. — O que você está fazendo? — Lizzie perguntou enquanto Hillary estava no mesmo aplicativo que Vicky estava tentando comandar anteriormente. — Você ouviu o que ele disse? Nós precisamos invadir o sistema central pra parar com essa fumaça, tá muito frio aqui e eu acho que isso resseca a pele ou alguma coisa assim. — Hillary disse enquanto pressionava um botão, elas precisavam digitar uma senha para entrar no sistema. — M-Mas como você vai conseguir encontrar a senha correta? As chances são mínimas. — O aparelho ainda não havia sido desligado e Lizzie estava cada vez mais trêmula, a ponto de estar gaguejando. — Não é tão difícil assim, a minha irmã Cate é coordenadora comercial de tecnologia, eu aprendi algumas coisas com ela. — Hillary alterou o modo de senha e ela precisava apenas ligar as esferas para que conseguisse invadir o sistema, logo na primeira tentativa ela conseguiu, a imagem de uma alavanca foi mostrada para baixo, ela deslizou seu dedo para cima fazendo com que o aparelho parasse de espalhar o ar. Ainda estava gelado mas no mesmo momento que eles ouviram o barulho parar, perceberam que a situação ia mudar. A cena pula para o quarto três. — Agora que o quarto começou a esquentar, vamos continuar com a brincadeira. — Sakina disse enquanto se sentava no chão e todos fizeram o mesmo, formando um círculo. — Como nós vamos continuar com a brincadeira se ela nem começou direito? — Bethany perguntou com uma expressão azeda, deixando todos confusos e o silêncio dominando o quarto. — Se nem começou o certo seria nós dizermos que vamos continuar ou recomeçar? É possível recomeçar alguma coisa que não foi iniciada? — Tigre perguntou, aumentando ainda mais a confusão entre eles. — Alguém desativou a ventilação circundante, mas é preciso invadir o sistema. Quem seria capaz de fazer isso entre esse bando de otários? — Vicky apoiava o queixo contra a cama e colocava os dedos distorcendo os lábios, conversando consigo mesma, afastada de todos os outros. — Vamos só fazer outra coisa... Que tal compartilhar algumas histórias da nossa vida? Law poderia começar, parece ter muito o que contar! — Sakina disse enquanto sorria honestamente para Law. — Tudo bem, então. Teve uma vez quando eu era menor e estava na casa da minha tia em uma fazenda isolada, perto de montanhas. A casa era totalmente feita de madeira e quando você andava barulhos estranhos saíam dos rinchos da madeira. Eu dormia num quarto sozinho e bem grande, só que não tinha móveis e o barulho era muito grande. Quando eu fui dormir no último dia da viagem, eu ouvi o barulho de um rugido saindo da madeira e eu morri de medo. Era cada vez mais alto e mais atordoante, foi ai que decidi sair da cama e investigar. Saí do meu quarto com uma lanterna e tremendo fui checando de quarto em quarto, não achei nada na maioria, mas restou um. O quarto do meu irmão, que era a fonte dos barulhos, eu entrei morrendo de medo e quando eu entrei percebi a verdade rapidamente! O barulho veio dos gases do meu irmão. Engraçado né? Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Mas Luke falou algo enojado. — Nossa, que merda. — Não seja rude! — Sakina responde a Luke. — Alguém mais tem uma história para compartilhar? — Eu! Eu tenho algo! — Bethany levanta as mãos com felicidade. — Eu tenho biscoitos de chocolate! Querem? — Isso não é uma história de vida! — Luke a contesta. — Isso é só uma noticia. Mas quem liga? Eu tô com fome! Passa! Bethany tira os biscoitos de sua bolsa e os divide igualmente com todos e Sakina mais uma vez pergunta se alguém deseja compartilhar uma história. — Eu tenho uma! — Tigre disse, limpando sua boca com os braços. — Quando eu era pequenininho, minha mãe me fez brigadeiro! Foi o melhor dia da minha vida e eu quase morri de tanto prazer só de comer aquele chocolate! Hum.... Ah, e daí eu fiquei com gases por horas porquê comi o chocolate. Ah, é, vocês ativaram a BOMBA TIGRE! — Tigre solta gases e enoja os outros, principalmente Bethany que se contorce de nojo. — Como você ousa fazer isso perto de damas? Eu não aguento isso, Tigre! Você é um nojo! — Bethany diz e corre para fora do quarto, onde é recebida com uma torta, jogada em seu rosto por Aurora. Ela continua correndo e vai para o banheiro. — Parece que já temos nossa primeira vitima! — Aurora diz rindo, enquanto come alguns pedaços de torta. No confessionário — Eu não ia descer de nível e aguentar flatulências, eu sou uma pessoa civilizada e muito melhor que isso! Além do mais, Vicky já está basicamente eliminada, não tem risco de eu sair se meu time perder. Eu só preciso relaxar agora! — Bethany diz, enquanto limpa a torta em seu rosto com um pano. No confessionário — Primeiro eu não consigo invadir o sistema com o meu celular por causa da PORCARIA dessa iluminação — Ela começa falando normalmente até gritar e socar a parede. — e aí percebi que estava presa em um quarto com um nerd nojento, uma gótica fundo de quintal, uma albina burra, um gêmeo filhinho de mamãe, uma indiana lerda e um índio que não para de peidar. Falta acontecer mais alguma coisa? — Vicky olha enfurecida e com os braços cruzados para a câmera e o confessionário termina. — Toddy, me ajuda a escolher qual combina mais com o tom de pele dela, o vermelho Ruby Woo ou rosa Flat Out Fabulous? — Violette disse enquanto segurava dois batons, prestes a escolher um que refletisse mais a personalidade de Pepper. — Por que você não pega qualquer um? — Pepper perguntou, cansada de esperar. — Que absurdo! Moda é uma arte pouco compreendida por poucos, eu preciso escolher um batom que combine com a sua personalidade sem te dar um tom de arrogante. Por exemplo, se eu passasse esse roxo Heroine que não combina com você, ficaria com um ar esnobe, esse roxo Pure Heroine lhe daria um ar amargo que esconde a sua personalidade, esse rosa Please Me ou o nude Honey Love tiraria o seu brilho. — Violette disse enquanto mostrava os outros batons alinhados nos travesseiros. — O rosa Flat Out Fabulous combina mais com a aparência dela, esse traje dela já é muito avermelhado, se você passasse o Ruby Woo só deixaria ela mais parecida com um tomate que o normal. — Todd disse enquanto se espreguiçava deitado sobre os travesseiros. — Como você vai enxergar a boca dela com essa escuridão? — Hillary que estava um pouco longe mas ainda assim escutando a conversa, perguntou. Violette tirou uma pequena lanterna de uma de suas bolsas para dar uma resposta visual para Hillary, mas acabou acendendo a lanterna em seu olho e gritando. — Eu tive uma ideia... inusitada! Que tal se nós compartilhássemos nossas experiências? Digo, contassemos um pouco de nossas histórias? Acho que é o momento certo para nos conhecermos melhor já que estamos presos dentro de um quarto com um monte de desconhecidos. — Lizzie disse enquanto se levantava, atraindo a atenção de todos. — Me empreste isso, por favor. — Troye disse enquanto pegava a lanterna de Violette, que já havia terminado de preencher os lábios de Pepper com o batom, May tirou alguns fios velhos de sua jaqueta e os dois completaram os fios com a lanterna sobre o chão. Troye esfregou as mãos até acumular uma certa quantidade de calor e colocou sobre a lanterna, aumentando o brilho pelo quarto fazendo com que todos conseguissem enxergar melhor. — Vamos lá, eu começo! Como vocês sabem, eu sou parte dos Golfinhos por ser “superior” aos humanos comuns e gostar dos prazeres evoluídos que são jogos e roleplay. Mas todo o ser perfeito enfrenta problemas devido aos não perfeitos! — Lizzie suspirou. — Aqueles caras asquerosos continuam fazendo piadas sobre meu gênero! Eles me mandam ir lavar louça ou voltar pra cozinha! E sabe como eu me defendo? Simples! Ateio fogo! Ateio fogo nas coisas deles! Deixo tudo queimado! — Ela começa a gritar e atordoar os outros. — Lizzie! Se acalme! — May, em uma tentativa de interromper a loucura de Lizzie, diz. Mas a única resposta que ganha é uma bomba com um gás sendo jogado em seu rosto por buraco no teto. — Bombas de fedor! — Troye gritou e todos da sala correram por todas as direções possíveis evitandos as milhares de bombas que caiam não só nesse quarto mas em todos os outros. Desespero corre no quarto três, onde Vandella se levanta de sua cama com frieza e, com passos lentos, se aproxima da porta. — Não faz isso! — Vandella, não! Ela ignora os comentários e sai do seu quarto. Aurora tenta falar com ela, mas está muito assustada por sua aparência para reagir. — Parece que agora só temos o quarto dois! Agora é um mata mata! O primeiro time sem representantes irá para a eliminação! — Aurora anunciou, ligando um grande monitor, mostrando o quarto dois para todos os perdedores. Várias outras coisas aconteceram no quarto assustando os competidores restantes, a cabana se desmontou e escaravelhos, abelhas, vespas, escorpiões e até veneno tóxico passaram pelo quarto. Pepper foi a única que resistiu com garra, trazendo a vitória de seu time e seu novo visual que adquiriu com a ajuda de Violette e Todd. — E é isso ai, pessoal! Temos nosso vencedores, os Gorilas! — Aurora aponta com suas mãos para Pepper. — Borboletas, já que vocês foram os que menos resistiram e Bethany foi a primeira a sair, vejo vocês na eliminação! No confessionário — É Ó-B-V-I-O que a Vicky vai sair hoje! Ela é uma vilã, e vilãs sempre perdem! — Ela dá um sorriso sarcástico e o confessionário acaba, iniciando o de Vicky logo depois. No confessionário — Depois de tudo que eu tive que aturar o dia inteiro, o que eu ganho em troca? Uma noite em um porão velho, sujo, feio, escuro e cheio de insetos imundos! E tudo por culpa de quem? Daquela albina ridícula. Além de nos ter feito perder o desafio ainda tentou fazer a linha vingativa, que falhou assim mesmo, hoje ela roda. — Vicky disse enquanto lixava as unhas. As Borboletas prepararam suas malas e desceram para o porão, passando sua primeira noite por lá. Todos estavam enojados, com exceção de Penny, Sakina e Todd, que não se importaram com o ambiente. Hillary estava com tanto nojo que em sua mala trouxe repelente contra germes e bactérias e um perfume apenas para melhorar o odor. Vicky se recusava a permanecer ali, mas depois de ver a ideia de Troye, decidiu construir uma cabana no porão usando os lençóis, travesseiros e edredons que cada um havia trazido. — A festa da tortura e da agonia, o terror que ecoa em vocês, tudo formado pela pressão da derrota! Borboletas, hoje perderão um membro, valioso ou não. Os nomes que irei falar a seguir estão salvos da eliminação e irão ficar por mais tempo, o que sobrar, irá para a dama de ferro! — Ela disse, com calma, mas ainda mantendo um tom aterrorizante. — Violette! — Eba! — Ela levanta os braços em felicidade, mas é acertada no rosto pro um brioche. — Todd e Sakina! — Obrigada! — Ela segura seu brioche, antes de dar uma leve mordida. — Era óbvio! — Ele repete os passos de Sakina. — Hillary e Penny! — Para de drama e elimina logo a Vicky! — Ela come seu brioche, sem a mínima preocupação em mostrar modos a mesa. — Bethany, você foi uma das razões pra derrota de seu time devido a sua pouca resistência, algo que é totalmente necessário nesse programa. Vicky, você é má, e por isso todos te odeiam! Mas quem está salva é... Bethany olha com raiva para Vicky, que está claramente entediada, enfatizado por um bocejo de leve. — ...você, Vicky! — Ela joga o brioche nas mãos de Vicky. — Mas o que?! — Bethany se levanta de sua cadeira e tenta confrontar Aurora. — Não faz sentido! Como isso foi acontecer? — Apenas você, Penny e Sakina votaram pra alguém que não fosse você mesma. Lamento, querida, você está fora. — Ela dá tapinhas nas costas de Bethany, que suspira em tristeza. Todos, menos Vicky, seguem Bethany e Aurora até a dama de ferro. Com uma ajuda de Todd, Bethany cabe perfeitamente na máquina de tortura. Alguns beijos e abraços são dados e a dama de ferro se fecha, com Bethany dando um sorriso motivador. Fumaça se levanta e Bethany some misteriosamente. — Isso foi tudo por hoje, pessoal! Espero vocês no próximo episódio de Drama! Total! O Castelo Assombrado! Categoria:Transcrições de O Castelo Assombrado